Life As We Know It
by Kerioke
Summary: Rose has a dream that she feels may be her future after she is separated from the Doctor.


**AN: I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters. Please as always be respectful in your reviews, this is my story, I don't mind critique, but please don't be rude about it, if you really don't like the story just don't read it. Thanks. ~Kerioke**

* * *

**Life As We Know It**

_ The monster sneered and hissed in front of her, she was holding their baby close to her chest, eyes darting in every direction trying to find a means of escape, but she was trapped in a corner with a slim chance of getting around he evil that was blocking her. How did she always manage to get into trouble when she wasn't trying to? The thing took a leap at her and she took a chance and dodged to the side; its clawed hand reached out but only managed to scratch her arm; she raced our of the room and down a long corridor, her child held awkwardly as she ran. After a few seconds would go by she'd chance a glance over her shoulder to make sure it wasn't gaining on her, but with every glance it had slightly gained up on her. She began to panic, she needed to find him, they'd been separated not long after they had entered the house, she turned a corner and found herself in the front hall again; the monster gave an angry hiss as he doubled its efforts to reach her before she could escape. As the door loomed closer and closer she could see the light of the TARDIS in the yard just meters outside the door, but before she could get outside the great wooden door slammed shut. Screaming in outrage she banged on the door then pulled frantically at the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. Turning she saw the creature creeping slowly towards her, there was no other escape, she and her baby were going to die all alone; she squeezed her eyes shut and held tighter to her screaming infant, and as the creature gave a delighted growl as it pounced at her she gave a great shriek..._

Rose came up from her pillow screaming, the dream had seemed so real, but looking around she just saw her room in the TARDIS just as it was when she'd laid down. Her heart was still racing when she heard the door open making another squeak escape her mouth, the Doctor stood in the doorway with concern written all over his face, and seeing the fear in her eyes he came to her in a heartbeat and wrapped her in a reassuring embrace, her own arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her face buried in his chest. He ran one of his hands through her blonde hair as he whispered that everything was alright. Things had been more somber since Mickey had left them to stay in the other universe with his Grams who was still alive over there; she had been so distraught afterwards that even the mention of going to a brand new world didn't bring back her spirits. That had been three months ago, and ever since Satan's Pit and the ominous black hole experience she'd been plagued with nightmares almost every night, he was beginning to not know what else he could do to help her. They sat there embracing each other until he felt her grip slacken, looking down he saw she had fallen back to sleep. A smile crept up onto his lips, he laid her back down onto the pillows, her eyes fluttering open for only a second as she mumbled for him not to leave her. He laid down next to her, and gently stroking her cheek until he was lulled to sleep by her steady breathing.

The next morning she woke up feeling rather warm and comfy, her head was propped up onto something, looking up and over she saw she was laying in the crook of the Doctor's arm and had snuggled up against him during the night. He was still asleep, little snores escaping every now and then. She relaxed her head again and just laid there beside him, she felt comforted to know that he had stayed with her last night. Thinking back to the dream she'd had she gave a shiver, it was horrible, she didn't ever want to die alone, and if she had to she desperately hoped her child wasn't with her but safely with her father or with her mum. She wondered what it would be like to have the Doctor's child, it was unspoken but ever since they had gone to that impossible planet that orbited around a black hole they'd known how each other felt about the other. She never wanted to leave him, and she wanted to prove that creature that called himself the Devil that he wrong, that she would not die in battle. Ever since then too though nightmares had plagued her mind, and the Doctor had been so patient and kind, doing anything he could to calm her back down, but he'd never stayed the night with her. She smiled at the thought; she hoped they would spend more nights together.

The Doctor could feel her awake now, and the feeling of fingers stroking his chest brought him up to the light; his eyes opened and glanced down at the blonde in his arms. What a pleasant thing to wake up to...but not something he should be getting used to. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a smile, not her flirtatious one, but an almost shy smile, it was probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen her look. Damn the consequences, he pulled her up and kissed her with all the held back love he had for her.

It took a few seconds to register what was happening but she returned the kiss with just as much emotion. She never imagined he'd cross that invisible line he'd drawn between them, she hated that it was there, but at the same time she understood why: she could live the rest of her life with him, but he couldn't live the rest of his with her. No matter what they did someone was going to get hurt in the end if not both of them.

They spent all morning in her bed together, it was probably the greatest morning of her life, and she knew it would forever be burned into her mind all the things he was making her feel. She loved the Doctor and he loved her.

She desperately tried to hold on to the lever, but her grip was waning. This was not how it was supposed to end, she needed to tell him, let him know, but at the moment the universe seemed to be against them; if she got pulled into the Void the best she could hope for was that she would just be stuck on the other side, but the gripping fear in her chest told her she would probably die in it. She looked over at the Doctor who was trying to reach out to her even though they both knew he was too far away and neither could he let his grip go without the consequence of being pulled into the Void, she knew it, this was it...her hands slipped off the lever and she felt the pull of the Void dragging her away from him. She could faintly hear him screaming her name; suddenly a pair of arms were around her, Pete from the parallel world had a hold of her, and with one second to spare she glanced back at the Doctor who had a mixture fear and relief written into his face and then he was gone. She was in the other universe now with her mum, Pete, and Mickey; she'd never seem him again.

The crack closed up and the pull slackened until it just stopped, the Doctor hung limply for a moment staring at the spot where Rose had disappeared from; he didn't know quite what it was he felt for he had the knowledge that she was safe on the other side with her family, but a great sadness filled him knowing that he could never hold her again. He'd seen it in her eyes before she slipped away, something in her eyes that she wanted to tell him, but didn't get the chance. He went up to the now plain white wall and laid his hands and face upon it, and as if someone hearing an echo, he knew she was on the other side doing the same. After a moment he left, head hung, and went back to the TARDIS. Upon reaching the control room he dejectedly set in some coördinates and ran a few scans to make sure all the

gaps were closed up. He found one small gap still open; resetting the coordinates he headed to where the gap was on his side, it was his one chance to see her again, and at the very least tell her goodbye.

Three months had passed since she was pulled into this universe, and she had yet to get over how alone she felt. She constantly dreamed that she heard the Doctor calling to her, finally she caved and told her mum and Pete and Mickey. They didn't judge her, just did what they could to comfort her. Then, one day she heard the Doctor's voice while she was at work, it was weak, but it was calling her to come to him. She again told her family and they agreed that they would follow the voice and see what came of it, because with the Doctor anything was possible even when he said it should be impossible. That's how she found herself standing on a beach in Norway. Looking around she almost felt disappointment beginning to fill her, then a transparent image of him appeared. He gave her that cheeky smile of his, and she could only return in weakly, she went to touch him, but he stopped her telling her he was only an image and could not touch. They spoke lightly for a moment, but when she found she only had a couple of minutes left to talk to him she knew she had to tell him...

He'd just hit the lever on the console that made the ship go and then walked out of the console room and down the hall to Rose's room. He wanted to try a feel like she was there again with him, and that's when he found it, laying on her dresser was a little white stick with a small pink plus sign...

She had to tell him, he had a right to know, even though she knew it would tear him apart to know he couldn't be there; he was the kind of man who wanted to help and be there for those around him.

"I'm pregnant..."

"Quite right...oh Rose, I'm so sorry..."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but then Canary Wharf happened, and I got pulled here. I wish you could be here..."

"I want to be there, you shouldn't have to be alone for any of this. How far along are you, it's only been minutes for me, but clearly not here."

"I'm about three months in, I find out what we are having on my next visit to the hospital..." She felt the tears spilling from her eyes. "I won't be able to tell you what our child will be..."

He went as the hold her but then remembered he couldn't touch her, the hologram was all he could give, but he knelt next to her now crouching form and gently pulled her attention back up to him.

"Rose, oh my beautiful Rose, I know I shouldn't, but I will find my way back to you, and when I do we will raise this child together like it should be."

"I lov..." She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stumbled on her words. "I love you."

"And I suppose if this is the last chance I get if I don't make it to you...Rose Tyler..." His hologram vanished from her sight before the last three words left his mouth. Now the tears that had threatened to fall as she told him she was with child fell freely.

He would tear the universe apart to get back to her if he had to.


End file.
